The Princess of the Aether Foundation: The Third Child Heiress
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: About ten years have passed since Lillie left for Kanto on her journey. In that time, young Mimi has become the Alolan Champion and has ruled gently. Lusamine has made a full recovery, becoming kinder after giving birth a year before the events of Sun and little Shun was born into their world. Shun is the daughter of a new Lusamine. Shun Kazami and Daniel Kuso Yaoi! BakuPoké magic!


Prologue

Lusamine's PoV

The wind blew in my hair as Alola's beautiful waves washed beneath my feet, tickling them. Lillie and Gladion were already born and Mohn had left for his travels. Clutching my swollen tummy, a male employee of the company had generously offered to donate his sperm to impregnate me with my third child. Wicke and Faba gave me regular checkups and I was incredibly close to giving birth. As I reminisced about how kind and generous he was to provide the DNA for this third child's birth, the child kicked me yet again and I felt my water break. "Oh my goodness! You're just eager to come out, aren't you my dear? Well, let's hope Dialga will allow enough time for me to get to the infirmary!" I said, chuckling while holding my tummy as I grunted in slight pain. Wicke automatically came running and the male employee rushed to my side and they both escorted me to the infirmary. "Lusamine, my dear, are you alright? Dear, tell me if there's anything you need and I'll come over with the item immediately." My new husband said, kissing my cheek. "Aw, Helios my dear, you're so sweet. I love you too. You're so dedicated to your work but even more so to me. Thank you." I replied before Faba and Wicke put me into a sleeping state while I gave birth. A few hours later, my third child, with beautiful dark chocolate brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and tan skin, with a few streaks of blonde in her hair woke up, crying for attention and wailing loudly as if to say, "hello world! prepare for the bestest Trainer around!" I smiled and chuckled as I held her in my arms and then handed her gently to Helios who smiled at her and said a generous hello to our new daughter and kissed her.

10 years later...

I woke up to the sound of my gorgeous little girl looking at the television, engaged in the popular TV Show, that everyone loves, "That's So Maeve" on the popular Disney Channel Alola, who was looking at the TV screen excitedly at Maeve holding her Popplio, Arielle in her hands and everyone, even her rivals were jealous of her. Suddenly, she frowned all of a sudden and looked at me sadly. Smiling, I tossed six Poké Balls into the air and her six favorite Pokémon appeared before her. Standing in front of her stood a Fennekin girl pup, ready to pounce into her arms and lick her silly, a Mudkip that was snoozing in her lap already, a Charmander young female who was sitting attentively in her lap, a quiet but timid Chimchar who was sitting next to my little girl watching the television with her, a lively young female Totodile just begging for her attention and love, and a beautiful female Snivy who drooped at how little attention she got until my little girl reached and petted her. "Shun Moira Mikaela Goodson, I have some gifts for you, dear. I know you've been wanting to go on a journey so I called in a few favors to some of the other regional Professors and all of them have supplied a Pokémon for you. However, one of them wants you to go and pick the Pokémon he has for you up at his laboratory." I said, smiling at Shun who perked up and gently took the Poké Balls for each one from my hand gently and she hugged me gently as thanks.

"Mother, thank you so much!" She said, hugging me again. Having the same hairstyle Lillie had at her age, Shun looked up and noticed Professor Kukui coming up to the room.

"Oh my Arceus! Professor Kukui! I wasn't expecting you until 1pm! You're about... 45 minutes early!" I exclaimed looking at Kukui who was a close friend of mine.

"Yeah, apparently this little girl here decided she wanted to come meet her Trainer early!" Kukui said, scratching his head sheepishly. "Alright, Melody, come out now!" Kukui called for her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shiny female Popplio came running out to meet my lovely Shun.

"Bawrk, bawrk, bawrk! (Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I've been waiting so patiently to meet you! Name's Melody, but y'can call me Mel if y'want! I'm so happy to finally meet you! It took Kukui quite a few tries to get me in the right position to meet you. Meaning it took a lot of Egg hatching. I'm Jolly Natured and I'm so happy to be joining the team!) Melody said, grinning.

"Nice to meet ya as well, Mel!" Shun said, grinning from ear to ear.

I grinned as Shun grinned before I spoke. "Shun, I've given you permission to go on your journey. You can go wherever you wish. Just... promise me you'll behave, darling. You're my little princess and I don't want you to get into trouble. I love you, my princess and I'll miss you dearly." I said, hugging Shun one last time before she set off for Hau'Oli City, where Lillie and Gladion would meet up with Shun after Lillie's journey.

"I love you too mom. And don't worry! I'll be good!" Shun smiled as she called out as she left.

"Remember, you've always been the beautiful light that rescued me from the darkness the Ultra Beasts engulfed me in. You're beautiful my dear! Farewell, my little princess and be good! Don't stay up too late, remember to brush your teeth, make your bed before you leave the Pokémon center..." I said before Shun cut me off smiling.

"Don't worry mom! I know! You taught me to follow those exact rules! Bye mom!" Shun said before the helicopter flew off to Hau'Oli City before taking off.

Crying happily and shedding a small tear of happiness, I grinned at my youngest child finally leaving the nest for her journey. _"My little girl is all grown up. I know she's going to go very far."_ I thought in my mind.

Apollo walked me over to the office where I went to go over some more paperwork and then check on the Pokémon in the conservation area.


End file.
